


"I need a boyfriend." "What?!"

by silent_knives_wielder



Series: Discord Prompts AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: “What did you just say?” said Percy incredulously, looking at Annabeth from the book on his bed.“I said, pretend to date me.” said Annabeth, curling a lock of hair around a finger, sitting at his desk.“Why!?”“Because,” she looked away, almost ashamed, “I need a boyfriend.”orAnnabeth needs a boyfriend and Percy agrees to do it for her, but will more come of this than they thought?





	"I need a boyfriend." "What?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of five prompts:  
> \- Fake dating AU  
> \- First kiss  
> \- High school AU  
> \- Summer camp  
> \- "What did you just say?"

“What did you just say?” said Percy incredulously, looking at Annabeth from the book on his bed.

 

“I said, pretend to date me.” said Annabeth, curling a lock of hair around a finger, sitting at his desk.

 

“Why!?”

 

“Because,” she looked away, almost ashamed, “I need a boyfriend.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because . . . my stepmom keeps asking me if I have a boyfriend, and. . . if I say no  _ again  _ she’ll try and sympathetically say she’s sorry and set me up with people who she deems “acceptable”, and just, no. So,  _ please,  _ we have all the inside jokes and we already know each other, all we have to do is just hold hands and hug and stuff, so please,”

 

Percy put his hands up, “Woah, woah, if it means that much to you then I’ll do it.”

 

Annabeth’s face lit up, “You will?”

 

Percy nodded, “I mean, of course, what’re best friends for?”

 

Annabeth smiled, “Thanks, Percy.”

 

Percy shrugged, “It’s fine.”

 

x-x-x

 

The bell rang and Percy went to his locker.

 

“Hey,” said Annabeth smiling.

 

“Hey?” said Percy suspiciously, Annabeth was never at his locker smiling unless she wanted something from him.

 

“So, my stepmom is going to the library tomorrow and I want us to bump into them when they leave.” she said, still smiling.

 

“As a couple?”

 

“As a couple.” 

 

“Ok,” said Percy pulling out his bag and closing his locker. “I’ll meet you at the cafe a few blocks away and then we can go together.”

 

“Thanks, Percy.” said Annabeth before hugging him and then leaving. 

 

Percy went out and started walking home, slowly, thinking. While it was nice that his crush thought of him first, it really hurt that she didn’t even consider asking him out for real. He didn’t know what to do now. While it hurt to be around her he didn’t want to be one of those douches who only hung out with girls they liked and left as soon as it became obvious they weren’t into them. He valued their friendship too and would stand by her no matter what.

 

Sighing, he decided he would throw himself heart and soul into this.

 

It was for Annabeth, and he would throw himself into hell for her.

 

x-x-x

 

They met outside the cafe, Percy holding two coffees and handing one to her.

 

“Thanks.” said Annabeth as they held hands and walked to the library, Percy intertwined their fingers as they walked in.

 

Annabeth’s mom saw them as soon as they walked in and her eyes widened.

 

“Annabeth,” she shout-whispered as she came over. Annabeth made an annoyed face at him. Percy couldn’t tell if it was because she didn’t like him intertwining their fingers or because she was trying to act like she was annoyed her step mom saw them. 

 

He hoped it was the second one.

 

“Who is this?” she asked after she reached them.

 

“This is. . . my boyfriend, Percy,” said Annabeth nodding towards him. (She was a great actor, how had he not noticed this before?)

 

He pulled out his hand from Annabeth’s and held it out to her. “It’s very nice to meet you, Mrs. Chase.”

 

Her stepmom smiled and shook his hand, “It’s nice to meet you too dear, I’ve heard about you from Annabeth but I never knew you two were . . .well it doesn’t matter! Enjoy your date.” With that, she went to check on her sons and Percy and Annabeth just smiled at each other and left the library.

 

They managed to walk around a corner before they broke down laughing.

 

“I can’t believe we pulled that off!” laughed Annabeth.

 

“I can’t believe she didn’t catch on!” said Percy, astonished.

 

They smiled at each other and suddenly Annabeth moved forward and kissed him. Percy made a sound of surprise before reciprocating and leaning in more. They kissed for a minute and then broke apart.

 

“That was my first kiss.” said Percy.

 

“Mine too,” said Annabeth, she dusted off his shirt, “Well, see you tomorrow.” she smiled at him and walked away.

 

Leaving Percy staring after her in shock. 

 

x-x-x

 

Annabeth proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the school year.

 

Which was only really two weeks.

 

But to Percy felt like forever. 

 

She didn’t reply to his texts, phone calls, attempts to talk to her in the hallways, he even considered going to her house but decided against it. If she wanted to talk to him, she would.

 

He wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly why she wasn’t talking to him. She regretted kissing him. She had kissed on instinct because of the fake dating and when he reciprocated she had realized that he had a crush on her and still agreed to this and realized he was a horrible person and had decided to stop talking to him.

 

He wanted to go back time and change that kiss if it meant they could still be friends. He didn’t even feel the pain of the failed crush. What hurt most was the lost friendship and the fact that he could never talk to one of his favorite people and dearest friends ever again.

 

That was what he had cried over three days later when he realized what all was lost.

 

x-x-x

 

Annabeth felt like such a douche.

 

She had used Percy as a fake boyfriend and then took his first kiss!

 

His first kiss was for his first love, a nice person who he had romantic feelings for and was 100% mutual. Not his best friend who had a crush on him, asked to fake date him to fool her parents instead of really asking him out and then forcing him into it.

 

He was such a sweetheart though, which made it even more painful. He tried acting normal the next day, saying hi in the hallways, calling her, texting her,  _ “Are you okay?”, “Should we talk?”, _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

 

_ He  _ was sorry? For what?

 

She was the one at fault here. She was the one who took advantage of him. 

 

She wanted to talk to him, wanted to tell him everything, her crush, her thoughts, how  _ pretty  _ he looked when he smiled like that.

 

But she knew,

 

If she told him that he would offer to date her, even if he didn’t want to because he was a sweetheart like that. 

 

She couldn’t force him into that, not a relationship he didn’t want.

 

And that was what she cried about three days later.

 

She wanted to talk to Percy, but she knew he would put their relationship over his feelings and she couldn’t make him do that. She knew how much he valued their friendship.

 

And she was destroying it. 

 

x-x-x

 

Percy sat on the bus to Camp HB looking out the window next to his best friend Grover who was asleep. 

 

He was hyper-aware of Annabeth exactly three seats behind him, sitting next to Thalia.

 

This was where they both first met, before going to the same high school, they met at this camp. They had been going here for five years now and were now camp counselors.

 

They got off the bus and had a campfire where the head of the camp, Chiron, announced who would the counselors partners be and who their campers were.

 

Of course,

_ Of course, _

 

Percy and Annabeth were partners.

 

_ Of course. _

 

At first, Percy was happy because now they could talk or something and try to fix all of this. But then he realized if Annabeth wanted to talk to him she would’ve, so she was probably just really uncomfortable rooming with him for her summer. 

 

He went to Chiron to ask to switch so she wouldn’t be uncomfortable but Chiron just told him to come talk to him tomorrow and go to sleep now.

 

He went the cabin and took the bed that was furthest away from Annabeth. He curled up into a ball and stared at the wall, trying not to cry.

 

He didn’t know why  _ he  _ wanted to cry, he was the one at fault here.

 

x-x-x

 

Of course,

 

Of course, she and Percy were camp counselor partners. Because of course, the universe would screw them over like that.

 

She hated the fact that she and Percy were going to have to spend every day together for all of the summer.

 

But at least now she knew that Percy didn’t want to talk to her, which helped soothe some of her guilt. 

 

He went up to Chiron after the campfire, and she  _ knew  _ it was because he wanted to change cabins. Then after they went to the cabins he chose the bed furthest from her and slept facing the wall. 

 

She buried her face into the pillow and silently started crying. 

 

It was unfair for her to cry though, this was her fault after all.

 

x-x-x

 

The next few days were awkward, to say the least. Chiron told Percy that he needed a justifiable reason to switch cabins and he didn’t want to tell Chiron so they were stuck together. 

 

They had to spend most of their time with each other, but at least the kids prevented them from having to make awkward, forced conversations.

 

Percy had just finished showing Tyson how to stack the popsicle sticks and went to sit down. Annabeth came to sit down at the same time. They looked at each other, nodded and then sat down and looked away, saying nothing.

 

Percy, who was never good with silence, felt it crushing him. He had to say something.

 

“Annabeth,” he suddenly started, “I, I’m sorry, I get it and I understand that you don’t want to talk to me, but  _ please  _ give me a chance.”

 

x-x-x

 

Annabeth wanted to start crying again.

 

Percy had started apologizing and blaming himself because he thought it was his fault, which was totally unfair because it was all her fault. But if he didn’t like her then why was he apologizing?

 

Deciding to get to the bottom of this she opened her mouth when the bell went for dinner. They both stood up and Percy started to walk away, looking pretty dejected when Annabeth grabbed his arm.

 

“Percy,” she started, “let’s, let’s talk, after dinner I mean.”

 

“Yeah,” he started nodding, “our spot?”

 

“Our spot.”

 

x-x-x

 

Percy was really, really nervous. 

 

He knew that this conversation would determined the rest of their relationship. 

 

“Their spot” was a tree on the outskirts of camp, they used to spend a lot of time here, just sitting and talking, sometimes with Thalia, Luke or Grover. 

 

This could end up being the last one they have here. 

 

Annabeth came running up the hill, and she looked just as amazing as she always did.

 

“Percy.” she said simply once she approached him.

 

“Annabeth, I’m sorry. I know that the kiss was only for the fake date thing and my reciprocating so much was really weird, but I’m really sorry. It was because I have a crush on you, but, but I’m totally cool with just being friends if that’s what you want and I’m really, really sorry and,”

 

x-x-x

 

The moment Annabeth approached Percy he started his apology rant, (even though it was her fault) and she was trying to understand what he was saying because he was going pretty fast.

 

“...because I have a crush on you, but ...”  _ wait, what??? _

 

“Percy,” she said suddenly which immediately made him stop talking, “What did you just say?”

 

“Uh, which part I said a lot of stuff, oh what was I ranting I’m sorry, I . . .”

 

“The part where you said you have a crush on me.” she interrupted.

 

“Uhhh, I have a crush on you?”

 

She suddenly averted her eyes, “Really?”

 

“Annabeth Chase, I have liked you since 9th grade, when you ran over and hugged me on the first day of school.”

 

She smiled, “Percy Jackson, I have liked you since 8th grade when I won the geography bee and you picked me up and spun me around and declared me the best person ever.”

 

He smiled the smile that was so  _ pretty _ . 

 

“Annabeth, may I kiss you?”

 

“You may.” she said with a smile. 

 

They kissed, and it was pretty much the greatest kiss of all time.

 

When they pulled away Annabeth giggled, “Now, I won’t have to make up some story about how we broke up.”

 

“Yeah,” said Percy smiling, “You won’t.”

 

And with that they went to their cabin, fingers intertwined, smiling in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please kudos and comment, (I live on that), constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
